Kisses and Such
by Ariannah360
Summary: Butterfly, eskimo, French, whatever. It didn't matter. Boomer hated kisses, and nothing could change that. Yet, a certain blonde was ready to accept that challenge. BLUES.


**Title –** Kisses and Such

**Summary – **Butterfly, eskimo, French, whatever. It didn't matter. Boomer hated kisses, and nothing could change that. Yet, a certain blonde was ready to accept that challenge.

**Pairing(s) – **Blues

**Rating – **T, because I rule the fucking world.

**Important Notes –** Yes, they have their original looks (big eyes, nubs, etc). I'm starting to kinda prefer it that way rather than having them look normal. They're sixteen in this one.

**XXX**

Boomer flew. He flew and flew as fast as he could, which was really fast, considering he made quite the sonic boom at his takeoff.

He flew off for no reason, you could say. Almost nothing. He woke up, got dressed, and went to have breakfast out their stolen fridge, and then had a merely boring conversation with his brothers. But his mind suddenly turned to a different subject after pondering aimlessly.

Kisses. Oh, how he hated them. It was pretty obvious why. He couldn't see how so many people wanted something like…_that_. You're only really exchanging saliva. That's it. Nothing special. Well, at least, that's what Boomer thought.

His brothers were slightly befuddled at his sudden departure, but he was too far away by the time either of them could ask why he left. He wouldn't have answered anyway.

He scanned the area below him, careless swiveling around. He stopped and hovered down to an empty alley. Sighing, he slid his back down the wall and sat on the dirty, grimy floor, not caring if he got dirty. He rubbed his eyes with his glove covered hands.

Why _was_ he there? It's not like he couldn't have just gone into his room and locked the door. But then his brothers would assume that he was…_exploring_ himself. He didn't want those two jackasses to think that.

This was the perfect place to have a bit of "Boomer Time." Without the interruption of his brothers, so called parents, or anyone else he knew. Well, that's what _he_ thought.

…

"Bubbles, where're you going?"

The blonde looked at Blossom as she buttoned up her short trench coat. Bubbles smiled innocently. "Just…going out for a walk, you know. I need some fresh air and sun. I'm starting to get as pale as Buttercup."

"I'm not _that_ pale," Buttercup mumbled from her seat on the couch as she flipped through the channels of the TV. Bubbles shrugged and waved goodbye to her sisters, who lazily waved back. Once out the door, she shot into the sky.

God, she was bored. Staying kooked up in that house was not good for her sanity. She had friends, don't get it wrong, but none were really close enough to spend time with her. And her sisters had their own plans for the day, leaving poor little Bubbles left out.

She let the wind whip her bouncy curls around. Feeling that her pigtails were loosening, she reached up and tightened them as she flew. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she happened to notice a dark blue blob perched in a wide alley below her.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Bubbles quietly hovered down a respectful distance from the person. That was, until she realized who the person was. Her eyes widened and she swiftly kicked a trashcan in Boomer's direction.

He must've sensed her presence, because he calmly stood up before the trashcan could do any damage. She stood in a fighting stance, ready to take him on, so you'd understand why she'd be confused when simply rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "Get the hell away from me."

Taken aback, she straightened herself out and glared at him. "You're not causing any trouble, are you?"

He gave her a funny look. "Oh yeah, I'm terrorizing the town by sitting down and trying to relax. Ah. I'm so fucking dangerous."

Her blood boiled at the way he mocked her. "_Shut up_, _Boomer_. Given your reputation, it _is_ kinda surprising."

He shrugged carelessly as he rested his head back and closed his eyes. A quiet silence followed them. Thinking he was asleep when he began to take soft breaths, she moved closer and kneeled down in front of him. She cocked her head and smiled.

Needless to say, she was scared out of her wits when he suddenly spoke up. "Why are you still here?"

She squeaked and jumped to her feet. "S-Sorry, it just –" She stopped and looked at him as stared up at her with his big cerulean colored eyes filled with curiosity and slight aggravation. She gulped quietly and twirled a piece of her hair.

"Just what?"

"I just…wanted to know what you were doing here. It seems pretty weird that you're not with your brothers." Yeah. That seemed like legit reason to stick around.

He looked her up and down, making the blood rush to her face. "I could say the same for you."

Getting over those furious butterflies fluttering about in her stomach, she slowly got back down on her knees to get to his eye level. "So, um, are you gonna answer my question?"

"I'm thinking."

"Well, that's a first," she muttered not-so-quietly before she could stop herself. Oh, how she wished she could punch herself right now. Boomer would probably do that for her, though.

Unexpectedly, he only glared at her and then looked to his side. "Brick and Butch would say the same thing."

Oh God, no. Did she strike a personal chord? What was wrong with her? She's a terrible person. But just as she was about voice her thoughts, he looked at her and then smirked, "Didja think I was going soft or something?"

"Uh, well, kinda."

"Shit no. My brothers may be _some_ assholes, but I could never live without 'em." It was wrong. It was so, _so_ wrong how she thought it was cute the way his eyes sparkled when he said that. She couldn't help but smile.

"So you wanna know what I thinking about," he said, wrapping his arm around the knee that was held up to his chest. "Kisses."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"They're just so…gross." How dare he say that! Kisses were a pleasing experience that should be cherished and yearned for.

She frowned. "Kisses are wonderful."

"Chyeah, says the girl who's kissed nearly every guy she looks at."

She balled up her fist, but made no attempt at hurting him. There was a different way to handle this, as she'd learned back when they first met. Believing she was gonna do nothing, he sneered.

Boomer was about to say something, when Bubbles punched his groin. _Hard_. "AW!" he screamed, biting his lip and shutting his eyes so they wouldn't water as he clutched his manhood.

She grinned and shot up into the air shouting, "Catch me if you can!"

"I'LL BET I _FUCKING_ CAN!" He couldn't contain the cascade of swears that came out of his mouth as he zipped through the air to try and get her. He saw her bright blue trail shoot behind a building. Feeling his anger rise, he followed it. He pulled his fist back, ready to punch her with all of his force like she had until –

"Wha?" he said, dumbfounded as he stared at the girl before him. She leaned against the glass windows of the skyscraper in what he would consider was a sexy pose. Not that he thought she was sexy. Not one bit. But sadly, another part of his anatomy was strongly disagreeing with him.

She laughed and flew up to him. She batted her eyelashes a few inches from his face. Was that intentional? Before he could ask what she was doing, she planted a warm kiss on his lips. He froze.

Ho. Ly. Shit.

He wanted to push her off. Yell at her, say that the kiss she gave him meant and felt like nothing. But then he'd be lying. Shit. God, how long have they been like this? Nine seconds?

Bubbles then abruptly pulled away and smiled at him. She giggled at his expression; a red faced, wide eyed expression. Registering where he was and what just happened, Boomer shook his head furiously and wiped his lips. She chuckled.

"That was _disgusting_!"

"Say what you want, Boomer. We both know you enjoyed it." He was surprised at the alluring tone she spoke in.

She hunched her shoulders up innocuously and gave another fast peck on the lips. He stuttered.

"I'll see you later." With a flirtatious wave of her hand, she flew off to her house, leaving Boomer floating in the air, still dumbfounded.

He scowled. No matter how much his mind was screaming that he wanted more, he'd never verbally admit that was possibly the best kiss he'd ever gotten.

**END**

Ah, the Blues. They're so fucking lovable.

Honestly, this is how I depict Boomer to be as a teenager in general. The whole hatred of kisses, easily annoyed, and sarcastic thing. Probably because he was excessively ridiculed as a child, he'd use sarcasm as a way to make him feel like he's at least average in intelligence. At least, that's how I see it.

NUUU. BOOMER. YOU SWEET, ADORABLE LITTLE THING. I LOVE YEW.

Review. NOW.


End file.
